


No Scar

by XianFrost



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Just a drabble, after being turned into a heartless, set during Kingdom Hearts 1, you'd think being turned into a heartless would leave a trace on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: You'd think after all that happened it would at least leave a scar.





	No Scar

He had expected it to scar or at least hurt after everything was done.

But there was nothing.

Sora pressed down over the spot where he had used Ansem's ~~(not Riku's!~~ ) keyblade. It didn't hurt. Not from turning into heartless or turning back to normal.

He just felt like himself and that was the weirdest part. After everything that had happened!

Sora kicked his feet against the washing machine, staring out into space. Cid was out at the gummi ship and wasn't around to yell at him about the noise, and Donald and Goofy were with the Moogles.

They would be heading back to Hollow Bastion soon and he would be lying if he wasn't the least bit apprehensive.


End file.
